


I could even learn how to.....

by RedNRainy



Series: One word prompts [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I, I mean she watched her best friend/maybe crush die right in front of her, Kinda, Lena Angst (Disney: DuckTales), Nightmares, Shadow Realm, Song: Love Like You, Webby Vanderquack Needs a Hug, Webby is sad, Webby needs a hug, and Lena really wishs she could give her one, but like, i mean there’s comfort just she doesn’t know there is, idk I didn’t write it with either in mind, lena needs a hug, post shadow war, pre fhm, that can’t be good for the psyche, this was originally gonna have two parts but..., webby is traumatized, you can also read it as platonic, you can read it as romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNRainy/pseuds/RedNRainy
Summary: Despite being trapped in the shadow realm Lena does her best to comfort Webby after a nightmare
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Webby Vanderquack
Series: One word prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198646
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	I could even learn how to.....

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Aftermath

Quiet, Lena was still getting used to it. No Magica yelling in her ear. Just her. She could see webby she could speak to herself. … still all things considered extremely quiet. It was unsettling. Especially when webby was asleep. Lena needed sleep when she was in a body. She however didn't have a body anymore. So the best she could do, was wait. She didn't want to wander. She just wanted to rest. Why couldn't see rest. A moment passed and then another and then- webby stirred she turned over and then she shot up. She was panting, and there were tears in her eyes. 

“Hey Hey pink calm down” ' she knew Webby couldn't hear her, it was an instinct to try and comfort her “I miss you …I wish… you were here…”  
“i am pink I'm right here” she felt tears in her own eyes.  
A heart beat. Two, three.  
Finally she heard webby hum under her breath and then she did something Lena didn't expect . she sang. "If I could begin to be half of what you think of me”  
Lena knew this song, it was one of her favorites. A song she’d play on repeat when Magica got to be too much for her.  
“half of was you think of me ” Lena’s own voice shook as it tumbled over the lyric with Webby’s “I could do about anything”  
“I could even learn how to …” webby cut herself off suddenly and choked out a quiet sob  
“Love like you” Lena finished for her in a hushed whisper “I’m so sorry pink I promise I’ll be here even if…if.. you… cant see me i'll… be right here”


End file.
